The current cellular, PCS or any public wireless telephony network is now based on a design model defined by the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) architecture. This section defines why this model is used and what it details. We then show how the subject invention is used to enhance the application delivery mechanism of new features and services in the WIN.
The concept of intelligent telephony networks was first implemented by the wired (wireline) networks. Under the model of Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) wireline networks provide centralized control of telephone services provided to subscribers through diversely located central office switching systems. In an AIN type system, central offices send and receive data messages from an SCP via an STP.
In recent years, a number of new services have been provided by the AIN, and other AIN-like networks to provide personalized services to individual subscribers when at home or away from home. It is important to note that any services provided to individuals while they were away from home required the individual to manually register or notify the network of his present location. The network did not, nor does the AIN model provide for, any mobility management based in the network.
Modifications of the AIN system allow a TELCO to customize the routing of telephone calls via a graphical programming language used on a specialized terminal by TELCO personnel.
Prior art AIN systems are exclusively land line communications systems, i.e. they provide telephone communication services via wired telephone lines. The signaling protocol used for AIN allows only for control of telephone network switching elements in response to processes or software functions that are based on the calling number, called number and other relatively fixed items (time of day, congestion control and end user control, etc). Wired line communications, even those provided by the AIN, are necessarily limited by the fixed nature of installed lines. These systems make no provision for communications with any mobile link, except as taught by Emery et. al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,496, 5,506,887.
While AIN is the intelligent processing related to the wireline networks, WIN is the intelligent processing of the wireless networks. In many ways they are similar and have used similar technologies, however, the model for WIN has a significant additional element, that of mobility. In the AIN architecture, both the originating and terminating telephone are assumed to be fixed, while in the WIN architecture, the location of the mobiles must be tracked by the networks. The HLR is the data register that tracks the location of the mobile and contains the subscriber profiles. It is because of this mobility element in the WIN architecture that makes WIN much different from AIN.
The cellular telecommunications industry has developed roaming standards which allow automatic handoffs from one cellular network to another during an established call, and to allow roaming from one system to another while having incoming calls follow the customer to the visited system. A protocol which accomplishes this is set out in the EIA/TIA standard IS-41. The IS-41 protocol is an out-of-band signaling protocol which may be transported by either X.25 or SS7 links.
The link between the mobile cellular user and the appropriate base station uses particular radio frequencies mandated by appropriate regulatory bodies. Dedicated trunk lines serve as the link between the base station and the MSC, and the interface between MSCs within the same system (same cellular carrier) is generally provided by dedicated land lines. Data links connect the mobile switching center to a VLR, and HLR, which can be located at the mobile switching center or at a remote point. Only the HLR may serve more than one MSC, the VLR is dedicated to the MSC that currently has control of the mobile. The subscriber record is erased when the mobile is no longer active or has moved to another MSC. The HLR is the location register which contains the user identity, such as directory number, profile information (feature list), current location, and validation period. The VLR is the location register, other than the HLR in which an MSC temporarily stores and retrieves information regarding a visiting subscriber or user. The difference between the VLR and the HLR is simply that the HLR is the permanent storage place for the subscriber record while the VLR is a temporary storage place used during a configurable time. The use of the VLR reduces the amount of network signaling needed to process the call handling.
Many mobility controllers of the above described cellular systems are now programmed to provide subscribers selected special services. Until recently, such roaming subscribers engaged in the special feature calls required special support by the system and would not be handed off between systems without losing these special features. If the mobile subscriber had roamed to another system and registered on that system, the special features did not necessarily follow the subscriber. Data networks, such as SS7 networks, interconnect the mobility controllers with each other for data communications, for example to transfer necessary data from a subscriber's HLR to a VLR in the mobility controller the subscriber's mobile station is currently communicating with.
To enable seamless roaming for subscribers who use special services, the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) was developed. The WIN was developed as an extension to the CTIA's reference model. The first capability centers around consolidation of the network's location functions. Secondly, the network must have a robust SCP platform that runs multiple applications, and thirdly, the network must be enhanced by new "primitive" capabilities. A key enhancement to the WIN was realized by adding Service Control Function (SCF) functionality to the reference model. The SCF function replaced the HLR in the model and the HLR was redefined as an application using the SCF.
The WIN comprises three unique components. An MSC switch functionality which provides call processing (including inherent SSP capabilities), and features including call waiting, call forwarding, and three way calling. Secondly, the system also provides EIAITIA IS-41 SS7 message protocol providing intersystem handoff, automatic call delivery, automatic roaming and, most importantly, remote feature access. Thirdly, the WIN SCP provides mobility management, and a platform for hosting service logic (network applications).
Traditionally, the architecture of wireless networks places the burden of hosting new service applications on the mobile switch (MSC). MSCs are an extremely expensive network element, and are typically limited in the computing and database capacity needed to host new services and therefore are not well suited to support growth. By adopting the WIN architecture, wireless carriers place more network intelligence and mobility management functionality into SCPs. The WIN architecture is currently under deployment by various cellular carriers, and is suited for use in all cellular and PCS networks.
Currently, a dominant WIN SCP solution places service applications, such as software defined networks and messaging centers, within the same processing environment as essential network software elements such as authentication center (AC) and HLR. Given that ultra-high availability software such as AC and HLR functions operate with those requiring less reliability, such as software defined networks and messaging centers, new applications must reside on overly expensive hardware. This solution, and others like it, are limited by proprietary development environments as third party developers are unable to effectively create applications based on the platform.
Currently, consumers generally have access to wireless networks that offer voice service. In a few cases, carriers who use the WIN architecture and certain PCS carriers, minimal advanced services such as short messaging or voice mail are offered. The primary reason that consumers have such a limited suite of services from which to choose is due to the time and expense of developing services for use on a network wide basis. These services take many months to develop and must be justified by a business case that assumes use by the general population. The subject invention enables new applications to be developed and hosted in a focused, inexpensive and timely fashion to respond to customer demands.
As wireless network providers move from a duopoly to a competitive environment, they are being forced to move to a richer suite of advanced services to stave off the threat of new PCS/PCN service offers. An effective counter to the potential loss of profitability is to quickly develop and implement new service offerings. Also, recently licensed competitive carriers have a large stake in the ability to roll out new services in a timely manner. In the FCC "A", "B" and "C" block 1.9 Ghz spectrum auctions, spectrum winners paid 2 to 3 times the price per pop, or potential subscriber, when compared to the initial FCC cellular spectrum auctions. This portends that the new service providers will have to have operation cost levels that are lower than current cellular carriers in order to be similarly profitable.
Multiple vendors are beginning to develop products to support the WIN architecture. However, three issues must be addressed to meet the challenge of profitable, highly functional wireless networks. First, wireless applications must have a platform for operation that allows custom application tailoring to an individual customer's need, rather than the overall needs of all network users. Second, if this type of customization and scaling are to happen, the cost basis and development paradigm for these wireless applications must change dramatically. Third, billing and provisioning systems must be adapted to allow carriers to manage a new level of service flexibility and customization.
The subject invention allows new applications to be developed that will utilize the primitives of information contained in the SCP applications to develop additional and highly custom applications.
Recent industry activity has indicated a need for an open operating environment for creation of new applications, and a more distributed architecture for hosting these applications. The subject invention was created in response to this activity. Further, Motorola Corp. has introduced the Memos.TM., software platform to address this need. Memos.TM. is an open software operating environment designed to enable economical wireless communications to a broad range of users. This solution is designed and targeted for personalized messaging applications. This represents a subset of all wireless applications. Additionally, Memos.TM., does not provide a convenient means for development as it uses a proprietary Motorola scripting language, rather than an industry standard telephony API for application development. Finally, Memos.TM., does not include a means for using information contained in an IS-41 message for customizing message delivery.
The subject invention allows new applications to be developed that will utilize the primitives of information contained in SCP and switch based applications and databases, and carried via IS41 messages, to develop additional and highly custom applications. Among the types of highly custom applications that can be developed and implemented using the subject invention are: enterprise network interconnections, information delivery applications, and enhanced intelligent network applications. The architecture of the subject invention enables these and other applications to inter-work, and share processing and user interface capabilities.
Further, the subject invention, based on the use of an intelligent router or gateway server, improves upon current solutions by enhancing networking efficiency. The subject invention treats an enterprise network or application adjunct as if it were an individual MSC,with HLR/VLR capabilities. However, in current solutions, each application would be required to possess a unique SS7 point code. Instead, the gateway server has an SS7 "point code" and routes messages from this router to individual applications based on a mapping of subscriber information to an application adjunct. This reduces the burden placed on a carrier's SS7 network, and reduces the cost of implementing advanced network services by using more ubiquitous TCP/IP transmission capability.
Another capability of the subject invention relates to targeted information delivery, based on information obtained from a cellular or PCS network. Certain information can be delivered based on primitives of information contained within the cellular network. This information can be formatted, delivered and used in many ways. For example, many Internet World Wide Web sites, such as the Federal Express site, provide valuable information to people. The site provides package tracking information. A person can input their package tracking number and receive updated information on the status of their package.
Obtaining information from World Wide Web sites continues to grow at an incredible rate. The main way to acquire information from the Internet is through a computer which is connected directly to the Internet or is connected via an Internet service provider's (ISP) dial up connection service. And although some new services are being introduced that automatically bring information to the computer from the WWW, for example, the PointCast Service, the major means for accessing WWW information on the computer is by searching for information. If it is commonly accessed WWW sites, bookmarks are often used to provide ease and speed of information retrieval.
A new capability for acquiring instant information found on the World Wide Web can be developed and delivered through a wireless handset without having to search the WWW on a computer. This capability will allow a subscriber to organize automatic information agents to search for information on the WWW and then send the desired information to the subscriber through the Wireless Intelligent Network and the wireless carriers' sophisticated wireless handsets and switching capabilities. Information delivery can be conditioned based upon logic relating to status information and messages from a WIN. This information can be delivered in the form of a short message (SMS), or in handheld device markup language (HDML), or in the form of an "applet" using appropriate programming languages such as Java by Sun Microsystems.
Additionally, a convenient means for implementing advanced number translation services is currently a requirement of cellular and PCS networks. A method of implementing reduced digit dialing, or closed user groups, based on mobility related information is a valuable service. This service would provide the ability for a wireless carrier to offer subscribers use and access to a newly established wireless network of wireless and wireline telephone numbers. This network allows subscribers to add frequently dialed numbers to a network database; and then dial only four or seven digits (any predetermined short number sequence) regardless of where the caller is calling from. Information from the wireless network, such as certain IS-41 messages, determines the appropriate exchange, area or country codes and adds these additional codes on to the dialed number as required. The subject invention provides an optimal means for implementing this service.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved combined network system consisting of both a private network and a wireless network wherein the private network appears as a node on said wireless network and allows open architecture applications on said private network to run on said wireless network.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system whereby fixed telephones, associated with a mobile telephone, to be acquired by a mobile network management system as if they were mobile telephones themselves.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of connecting private network based applications to network based applications in both AIN and WIN models.
Another object of this invention is to make a private wired or wireless, or combination network (WAN or LAN) logically appear to the cellular (WIN) network or wireline (AIN) as an extension of the network.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the cost of running specialized applications on wireless networks by utilizing portions of a private wireline network in lieu of multiple service control points.
A further object of this invention to provide an improved means for developing and implementing wireless network services, and combined network services consisting of private networks, wireless networks, and information sources and networks such as the internet. This is accomplished by using an open architecture application platform that uses a mobility extended application programmer interface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an architecture for efficiently implementing both an open architecture application platform, and a means to interconnect private wireless network applications, and other database applications to wireless networks.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means to allow database and other enterprise applications to access subscriber information (profile, location, etc.) contained within the wireless network.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for wireless subscribers to have access to enterprise databases, the Internet and other information sources, based on contextual information such as location, time, IS-41 messages or other similar network control messages such as those that indicate presence on, and location in a mobile wireless network.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for wireless subscribers to have access to enterprise databases, the internet and other information sources, based on event triggers in these data sources, such as a change in product availability status, or a change in a stock price, logically combined with IS-41 messages or other similar network control messages such as those that indicate presence on, and location in a mobile wireless network.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved means of implementing reduced digit dialing, or closed user groups, based on mobility related information, such as IS-41 messages indicating location in a mobile wireless network.